


her

by duvala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duvala/pseuds/duvala
Summary: yeah idk
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk

* * *

“Alright father”, she replied as she walked out of her father’s office back to her room. His earlier words repeated in her head as she silently passed through the halls of the manor. “Your old guard recently got killed on a recent operation. As you have reached an older age I feel more comfortable with assigning you a female guard instead to watch over you. She will be coming in this afternoon so be on your best behavior when you meet her.”. What a pain in the ass. She knew that she hadn’t been too close with her old guard but she had him for damn near 5 years then. She always kept the thought in the back of her head, _I can never get close to anyone anyway, with all these dumb operations my father runs._

Historia had been born into the Lucchese family, her father being the Boss. Being his daughter meant a lot of things. Yes, he had given her a proper education and all, and yes he allowed her to have a few friends and even a few relationships over the years. Yet, it was far from the feeling of being free. Homeschooling, friends having deep background checks to see if it was safe for her to really be friends with them. Don’t even get started on how much trouble it was to ask her father if she could get into a relationship. He always got mad, and always made her break up with them soon after in an effort to “keep her safe”. Or so he says.

She soon reached her room. As she turned to close the door she thought again of what her father had told her. _A female guard huh?_ Her old guard was an older gentleman, and he had been with her family for a long time which is why her father trusted him so much with Historia. She was now 17, nearly 18 in a few months. _Hopefully, she’s my age._ She gave that idea a bit more thought. _Well if she is my age, possibly we could be friends_. It was a far-fetched thought. She knew better than to get close to any guard she had because they could die in an operation. They were there strictly to protect her. She was the boss’s daughter, after all, his only child to add.

Regardless, she was never able to make any close friends. She was always blocked off from making deep connections, either scared something might happen to them because of her family or because of her father’s orders. It was always these reasons why Historia felt like there was something she was missing. She always thought it was corny to think but she knew there was something or someone that she needed to find in her life to make it feel complete. To give her the purpose in her life that she always tried to find. Recently she gave up ever thinking she would ever find out what she was looking for.

Yet, there was that small hope she had. _Maybe she could be an actual friend._ Historia quickly realized how dumb the idea was and quickly pushed it back into the back of her mind. She eyed her bed for a bit. Taking a nap would help her thoughts from running wild, plus she was pretty tired already. She laid down and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It had been a few hours later when Historia slowly arose. It was mid-afternoon and she realized she had slept past lunch and her stomach started growling in response. Pushing herself off the bed she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack to help her growing hunger. After making it to her destination and grabbing a fresh roll of bread she suddenly remembered that the new guard was coming soon if she wasn’t already at the manor already. She started rushing to try and get back to her room to tidy herself up to make a good impression. As she passed the main hall she heard her one of her father’s men voice call to her. _Goddamnit._

“Christa come over here and welcome your new guard, Capo Ymir.” _Christa._ That’s what everyone but select few called her. It was supposedly “for her protection”. It bugged her though. A lot. She hated the name, but she did what her father told her to do. She approached the group with her head down. She was never good with new people, possibly why she had trouble opening up to people. She stopped next to the Capo who called her over when she looked up. Immediately Historia’s eyes locked with

_Her._

Her eyes were staring at her intently. Her eyes were beautiful and it confused Historia. They were a sharp grey and the more she looked at them the more she got lost in them. She had to admit they were intimidating, but to Historia that made her curious about her. _Oh my gosh her ey-_

“Christa”, the Capo spoke interrupting her thoughts. “This is Ymir, maybe you should greet her.”  
 _Shit,_ she wondered if they noticed her staring. _Why was I staring?_ She quickly ignored it as she spoke. “Hello Ymir it’s nice to meet you.” Historia started looking at her more intently. Ymir had freckles speckling her face. Her hair was black and placed in a low ponytail. Historia noticed a white tie keeping the ponytail up and thought it was cute. _Wait, cute?_ That confused her, but again she pushed it back as Ymir started to reply back. “Thank you Christa, it’s nice to meet you too. As your guard I will promise to keep you safe and remain a loyal member of the Lucchese family.” _Her voice sounds so beautiful._ Why was that the first thought in her mind? What was going on with her? Once again she tried to push these weird thoughts away.

“Well that sorts it. Ymir you can now stay here with the boss’s daughter, you are fully capable of protecting and looking out for her on your own.” With that the Capo started walking away towards the direction of Historia’s father’s office. _“The boss’s daughter”_. That bugged Historia. She hated being spoken about like that, like she wasn’t her own person. That it was her father and his place that defined her. Especially when they said that right in front of her. _That’s what happens when you’re born into the Lucchese family I guess,_ she thought as she let out a huff.

“Is something wrong?” Historia turned quickly as Ymir asked her the question. “Oh yeah I’m alright.” She quickly answered. A few moments passed in awkward silence and Historia couldn’t bear it. “Oh right I was just on my way back from the kitchen to go to my room. I was probably going to study or something so if you want to walk around the manor it’s okay.” She knew she wasn’t planning on studying today but it was the first thing that came to mind. “I’ll just stand by in your room, it’s my job to look over you after all.” _She’s gonna stay with me?_ “Are you sure? It’d be boring for you.” Historia replied, nothing wanting to bother Ymir. _Why don’t I want to bother her?_ “Lead the way princess” Ymir answered, adding on princess on the end to mess with Historia. “I’m not a princess” she said quickly, quickly realizing it was clearly a joke. Embarrassed, Historia huffed and started walking her way to her room with Ymir following close behind.


	2. there she was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so LMAO apologies but i may have changed the way i'm writing this. by that i just mean if it's in one of their perspectives it will now be in first person. and at the beginning of each chapter ill write who's perspective it's in or whatever. or if theres' a perspective change ill write that in. but yeah this is kinda a mess especially bc it's my first fanfic but the practice helps too.
> 
> if you have any advice or if there's smthg you see that i should work on let me know thank you !
> 
> also this is an au fic and for some dumb reason i chose to do it like they're in the mafia, but i'll be honest i don't know anything about the mafia so i know i'm going to get stuff wrong just choose to ignore it tbh. anything can be possible if you just let it.

* * *

Ymir’s POV

I had been part of the Lucchese family for a while. I was orphaned young, with my parents dead by the age of 9. I had spent time between different foster homes until I was 14 and then I ran away. I had heard people making a living in the mafia in my area. I had also heard the dangers surrounding it all. It was the risk I was going to take, so by 15 I had been a secure place in the family. 

I was now 18. Things were a lot different from when I was 14. Especially the reasons why I was in the Lucchese family. Becoming a Capo definitely has its privileges, especially when you’re able to talk your way through the higher-ups to get information on operations. Past operations in specific. 

In addition to a gain in information, I had also gained a lot of trust. My skills in operations had gotten a lot better in the years and they all saw potential in me. It was a nice boost to the ego I’ll be honest. It was still a surprise to hear that the boss wanted me to guard his daughter. 

Most people have heard about how her guard got shot down in the recent operation. It was a shame losing one of our best people but there’s no point dwelling on it. I hardly let things like that bother me. 

And I’ll be honest, I hadn’t heard much about the boss’s daughter before. I’ve certainly never seen her even though I’ve been around in the manor a lot. I knew she was around my age, a little younger if I remember correctly. I know some of the guys here have told me they find her beautiful. “It’s a shame that she’s the boss’s daughter, I would love to take her out”, they’d say. But it was apparent from what I’ve heard that she’s closed off. At least that means she won’t bother me. I don’t need some brat annoying me all the time.

Some small part of me was hoping that maybe we could get along, maybe even be friends. I didn’t have many friends if any at all. Being in the mafia didn’t help that, knowing I couldn’t get close with any of the people I worked with in case something happened to them. Can’t get attached. Not like the people here were enjoyable to be with. Most of them had egos bigger than the sun, it was a pain in the ass trying to get along with them most days. Well, it didn’t matter anyway. I was just her guard and that’s all. I just had to do my job. 

Plus, being the boss’s daughter’s guard meant I’d definitely be able to get more information. Especially about her father. This would be good.

I was going to meet her this afternoon at the manor. I was hoping that maybe her father was going to be there. I needed to know as much about him as I could. To my dismay, he wasn’t there but his  Consigliere was. That I could still work with. 

There wasn’t much talk as I stood in the main hall with him but I was trying my hardest to observe him. He was fairly tall, I wasn’t going to lie. I was about 172 cm in height and constantly wished I had gotten a bit taller growing up but I wasn’t going to complain. The Consigliere was around 185 cm. It wasn’t tall enough that I felt too intimated by him but it was definitely something worth remembering.

On his holster he had a pistol put in and I’m assuming he would have a small knife somewhere just in case but it wasn’t visible on him. I estimated that he was in his late 40s and clearly had seen his fair share while in the Lucchese family. It’s pretty obvious that I wasn’t going to get any information out of him on the boss so instead I decide to ask about the reason I was standing with him in the first place.

“So are there any important details I should know about Christa adding onto the outlines you gave me?” I want to see if there was anything I could find out that might be useful. 

“I haven’t talked to the miss too many times but she is quiet and keeps to herself. Usually, she stays in her room anyway, so there’s no need to worry about having to be busy keeping up with her or anything.” He replies with a small chuckle at the end trying to keep up a light atmosphere. I simply nod in response realizing I wouldn’t be able to get any information about her from him either. Just as I was wondering where the hell this girl could be I hear footsteps from one of the hallways. Both myself and the Consigliere turn our heads to see who was walking past. 

And there she was.

I had never had any romantic feelings for people in the past. Even if I did ever have any, I never had the time or comfort to pursue any of those feelings. Part of me realized it was because I was simply not interested in men. And that’s all I ever was around here. I could see from the small distance that she didn’t have any makeup or anything on, but her natural beauty made up for it. I had seen my fair share of beautiful women as well growing up, but they were always dolled up and whatever, not that there was anything wrong with it, but it just seemed excessive sometimes. But there was something about her. She was just so beautiful.

Her hair was slightly messed up, probably from taking a nap or messing with it, and I’ll admit it was kind of cute. At seeing that she was late her cheeks start to display a blush from embarrassment and she immediately looks down at the ground.

“Christa come over here and welcome your new guard, Capo Ymir.” The Consigliere motions for her to come over to us and she starts shuffling over across the floor to where we were standing. Timidly she raises her head to see me.

At a closer distance I could see her with more detail. I was instantly captivated by her eyes. She had gorgeous blue eyes that displayed curiosity towards me. There was a shade of sadness in her eyes I could see it, that she was reaching out for someone to see, and it only increased my interest in the girl in front of me. I didn’t even realize I was getting lost in her eyes when the man next to us voiced to her, “Christa, this is Ymir. Maybe you should greet her.”

“Hello Ymir it’s nice to meet you”, she speaks softly. She seemed cautious but I had already assumed that she was a shy girl.

“Thank you Christa, it’s nice to meet you too. As your guard, I will promise to keep you safe and remain a loyal member of the Lucchese family.” I answer, making sure not to show anything weird. 

“Well, that sorts it. Ymir you can now stay here with the boss’s daughter, you are fully capable of protecting and looking out for her on your own”, Consigliere says towards me and starts to walk away from our spot. Immediately I see something change in her eyes at his words. I wonder if it was because she was uncomfortable around me and it worried me. What could I have done to bother her already? I hear her let out a disappointed sigh as she was turned from me watching the man leave.

“Is something wrong?” I ask in an effort to try and figure out what was wrong. She quickly turns her head to look at me. Once again I’m in awe of her beauty but know better to speak out about it. 

“Oh yeah I’m alright”, she answers. She looks to be in thought for a moment and continues, “Oh right, I was just on my way back from the kitchen to go my room. I was probably going to study or something so if you want to talk around the manor it’s okay.” I wasn’t sure if it was because she was uncomfortable around me or did not want to seem like a bother, but regardless it was my job to watch over her. True, I didn’t have to be in her room all the time but I was interested and this was my best way to think about approaching her. 

“I’ll just stand by in your room, it’s my job to look over you after all”, I respond. 

“Are you sure? It’d be boring for you”, the blonde says hesitantly. 

“Lead the way princess”, I answer. Instantly I see her blush a bit at the name I used to try and mess with her. 

“I’m not a princess”, she says back quickly. I hold back a chuckle as I see her start to try and hurry off. I start to follow behind and let her lead the way. My job just got a whole lot more interesting, and I wasn’t complaining.


End file.
